Empire Earth/Middle Age
Middle Ages (900 - 1300 AD) is the sixth age in Empire Earth, focusing in the Middle Ages obviously. Most units are upgraded, but some disappear as well. Heroes *Richard Lionheart The famous crusader king of England, Richard is your fourth warrior hero. *William the Conqueror The Norman, who conquered England, William is your fourth strategist hero. Units *Citizens: The cornerstone of any striving empire, citizens are critical throughout the epochs, building and repairing structures and collecting resources. They are not suited for combat however, and their attack is purely for hunting. *Canine Scouts: A basic scout unit, Canine scouts cannot attack (unless given an attack value in the scenario) but they can move through forests and are fast moving. *Long Swords: An upgrade over the Short Sword, the Long sword is your last shock infantry unit, effective against archers. *Pikeman: An upgrade over the Phalanx, the pikeman is effective against shock units. *Barbarians: This shock infantry unit is tougher and faster than the Short sword and can also move through woods, making it good for raiding. *Vikings: This shock infantry unit might not be good in straight fight, but that's not its specialty! The Viking excels against bowmen and is invisible until very close to other units. *Longbows: An upgrade over the Composite Bowman, the longbow is stronger than it's predecessor *Pilums: Second and last of the javelin units, the Pilum is good against shock units, particularly war elephants. *Crossbows: This arrow unit has an attack that kills unimproved infantry units with 1 shot, but it has a slow attack. *Cavalry Archers: Second of the Arrow cavalry, effective against pierce infantry. *Cataphracts: Second shock cavalry unit. As an shock unit, the Cataphract excels against arrow units. It moves faster and is tougher than the Shortsword/Longsword, but takes 2 popcap points, and generally costs twice as much. It also has gun armor, to counter Arquebusiers. *Knights: Your second and last pierce cavalry unit. They are especially effective against shock infantry. *Persian Cavalry: This ranged cavalry unit throws spears and excels against elephants and shock units, but Vikings will kill it. *Heavy Rams: A close-attack siege weapon, Heavy Rams can quickly destroy buildings *Heavy Siege Tower: A siege unit that can transport 10 units and disembark them over walls. *Ballistas: The second field artillery unit, the Ballista can kill multiple units with 1 attack. *Trebutchets: The second ranged siege weapon, the Trebutchet has indirect fire, and is effective against defenses. *Priests: A religious unit that can convert enemy units, and later buildings, to your side. They are especially effective in prehistoric-stone age, with no universities around. *Prophets: A religious unit, that can cast calamities. Prophets can give effective support against most enemy threats, but are hindered by temples. *Fishing Boat (Bronze): Unarmed vessel that can harvest fish as Food resource. *Transport Ship (Bronze): Unarmed ship, capable of carrying 12 units over water. *Battleship (Byzantine): Strongest of the 3 ship types, Battleship excels against frigates and land units as well. *Frigate (Middle Ages): Fastest of the 3 ship types, Frigate excels against galleys, galleons and submarines, and can also prove effective in hunting support vessels, like transports. *Galley (Middle Ages): Galleys are meant for one thing; hunting Battleships. Buildings *Settlements: A very important part of your empire, settlements work as drop-points for resource carrying citizens. Populating it with 5 citizens turns it into a Town Center. *Houses: Unlike in Age of Empires, houses in Empire Earth do not increase your population capacity, but instead, increases the morale bonus, gained by units and towers inside the radius of an town center or Capitol. *Granary: This structure allows farms to be constructed adjacent to it, serving as an drop-off point for farming citizens and making farming researches. *Barracks: The most basic unit producing building available, barracks provide you with infantry units throughout the game. *Archery Ranges: From this structure, you will produce your main ranged units, until the Renaissance Age. *Stables: This structure allows you to recruit cavalry units. *Siege Factory: This structure creates your siege weapons and artillery pieces. *Docks: This structure will provide you with most naval units, and can also heal friendly naval units, as well as serving as drop-off point for fish rafts. *Temples: This building allows you to recruit priests and prophets, as well as researching and protecting you from calamities. *Hospitals: A support structure that can heal nearby units, it also makes researches, that increase its effectiveness, improve citizen stats, and even increases your population capacity. *University: A support structure that protects you from priest conversion, and also makes researches that improve structures. *Fortresses: A support structure that can hold 40 units inside. Units inside do not count against your population capacity, but cannot disembark if the pop cap is full. *Towers:Purely defensive structure, tower attacks any enemy unit that comes to its range, including naval units and submarines. *Walls: An effective defensive structure, walls can block entrances for your enemies, but they can be brought down. *Wonders: Large and costly structures, that can give you a wide range of benefits over your opponents. Building them is another one of victory conditions in custom battles. Category:Epoch